Adventure of a Life Time
by AnimeSmash
Summary: It's been two very long years since the prince of Altea and the Duke of Pherae had seen their best friend, a mercenary of Crimea. When the mercenary one day comes in a dream and tells the two royals how to find him, the two friends jump into action to find him, meeting new friends along the way. Together with their friends, can Marth and Roy find Ike, or will he be lost forever?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! It's surprise time! This is my surprise story. And there's a reason I put Fire Emblem x Super Smash Bros., which I'll explain at the end.**

 **P.S- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Prologue

"I don't know who or what you are! But I'm warning you, leave the prince alone!" Ike cried as he held out his sword, Ragnell. The huge shadow dragon (haha to all you Fire Emblem fans), who had the sixteen-year old prince in one of his claws. The dragon roared and flew higher, causing the young prince to drop his sword. Once it fell, a mysterious man grabbed it and took out its red gem. He took it off and held it to the sky, where a portal soon opened, but portal isn't the right word, more of like...empty void.

"Now my dragon. Place the prince in here and we'll be done here." the man laughed as a boy of age fifteen ran into the room, out of breath.

"I came here...as soon as...I could Ike. Where's...Marth?" the boy asked as he looked up and gasped. "How was that thing made? And furthermore, how do we stop that?" he asked as the man with blonde hair answered.

"It can't be stopped young duke. The prince is mine now." he laughed as the boy looked forward and gasped.

"Zephiel! I should've known that it was you. Leave Prince Marth alone!" the boy growled as he looked up and saw the prince, Marth in the dragons claws as it was descending into the void.

"Looks like you guys are to late!" he cried as the dragon started to enter. Marth looked at his two friends, a pleading look in his eyes as he started to enter the dark void.

"I don't think so." Ike growled as he ran forward and slashed his golden blade at the shadow dragon, causing the blade to fall out of his hands because of his angle and force of impact, then he hopped into the vortex without a second thought. The fire-haired boy only watched in shock as his indigo-haired friend was consumed by darkness, the dragon following close behind. Zephiel laughed at all of this, watching the duke on the verge of tears and the prince struggling to get on his feet.

"Let him our Zephiel! I'm warning you." the boy growled as he ran towards the open portal. "Ike! Ike! Can you hear me? It's me, Roy. I know you can hear. Come on out now." the boy pleaded as he ran into the vortex, but was blocked by Zephiel before he could reach his friend to pull him out. With Zephiel in front of the boy, Roy could only watch his friend's consciousness fading as his body saw in the now purple vortex. Then the vortex got smaller and smaller, to the point where only one human could fit in, and that's when Zephiel jumped in, grabbed the unconscious mercenary, and went deeper into the vortex before it closed all together. The young duke tried his best to enter, but there was no hope left. One of his best friends was gone, away to who knows where. The young prince slowly walked up to the duke, who was trying to fight back his tears.

"Roi-kun? Where did..." the prince asked as he placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Without using words, the young duke answered the questions, tears streaming down his navy blue orbs as he pointed to the gold, two-handed sword that laid on the floor where the vortex used to be.

"I'm sorry Marusu. I tried, but...I couldn't." he cried as he clenched his fist in a tight fist.

"Roy. It's okay. I know you tried your hardest. We'll get him back." the young prince assured Roy, but Roy quickly shoved him away.

"You don't know what that was do you?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.

"All I know was that that was supposed to be me, not him." the prince replied sadly as he looked at the wall, then sheathed his sword, Falchion and picked up Ike's two-handed sword.

"That vortex took them to another dimension, I just don't know which one." he sighed as the prince gasped slightly before growling at where the vortex used to be.

"It doesn't matter where he is!" the young prince cried, causing Roy to look up at him. "We'll find him! I don't care if it's the last thing I do! I'll find him." Roy looked at him for a second in shock, but he quickly smiled at the prince's offer.

"And I'll aid you best to my abilities. And together...we'll find Ike."

* * *

 **Whelp. That was my very short prologue. And now the story will make much more sense.**

 **A/N- The reason I put this under Fire Emblem x Super Smash Bros. is because technically, this is a Fire Emblem story, put it has characters from other franchise who happen to be in Super Smash Bros., so that's why.**

 **I hope this prologue got you interested and see you guys soon.**

 **Bye ;D**


	2. Meeting with the Royal Family

**Hey guys! It's surprise time! This is my surprise story.**

 **P.S- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Royal Faimly

It's been two years since Marth and Roy had last seen Ike, and it was really getting to the two royals. Marth studied and studied about time travel and magic voids and may other things, but to the now eighteen year old prince's demise, he came up with nothing. Once again, the young prince was in the royal library of Altea, researching. He was in the library for hours on end, researching anything he could find even slightly related to their predicament. Then Jeigan, Marth's guardian soon entered the library and walked up to the young prince. "Prince Marth?" he asked as Marth quickly closed his book and turned.

"Yes Jeigan? Am I needed somewhere?" he asked as Jeigan gestured him to stand then handed the young prince his cape and sheathed sword, which he hardly wore around the place.

"Yes sire. The royal family of Pherae has come to speak with you and your father (yes, Marth's father is still alive (but only him))." Jeigan replied as Marth nodded and walked to the throne room, where his father was waiting. "Father. I have arrived. Have they come yet?" he asked as his father gestured him outside where the lord and duke of Pherae were waiting. "Hello." Marth said quietly, his shyness coming into affect, even though he was quite known to the Pheraean family.

"Good afternoon Mar...Prince Marth-" the duke stutter as he looked at his father, who was laughing to himself. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Good afternoon King Cornelius."

"Good afternoon Sir Roy, Lord Eliwood. Please come in. Marth...please so them to the conference room." King Cornelius instructed the young prince.

"Yes Father. If you would come this way." Marth gestured to Roy and Eliwood as they walked off. As soon as he was out of his father's sight, Marth sighed before laughing to himself. "So...do you think I convinced him?" he asked as Eliwood laughed quietly to himself.

"You did better than Roy." he commented as Roy blushed.

"I'm trying! It's just hard."

"You're seventeen. What's hard about it?" Eliwood asked as Marth led them to the conference room.

"Not stuttering. How do you do it Marth?" Roy asked as Eliwood sat on one end, Roy sitting next to him, and Marth sitting in between Roy and the seat his father would be taking.

"Years of practice. And you get more practice. Here comes Father." he gestured as he sat up straighter, nudging Roy in the side underneath the table so he could sit up straighter as well.

* * *

"Alright. Lord Eliwood, why have you chosen to come today?" Cornelius asked as Eliwood cleared his throat.

"Well, as you know Zephiel has been attacking Pherae quite often. And you have been sending us troops and supplies, but I fear that that's not enough." Eliwood sighed as he looked at Roy.

"Zephiel attacks have taken out your troops by the masses Your Highness. And he's started to attack the castle." Roy added as he looked at Marth, who was looking at his Father.

"So are you asking for more troops?" King Cornelius asked as Roy and Eliwood exchanged a nervous glance.

"Yes and no milord. If you can't send us more troops, then at least we would ask for more resources for our remaining sources." Eliwood said as Cornelius grew a tiresome look on his face.

"We've sent you more than half our troops. When will we get them back if we send you more?" he asked, a small smirk coming across his face.

"Father! That's not the point. Pherae is on the brink of a war they might not be able to win. We must send them more troops without thinking about Altea." Marth cried as his father looked at him.

"What will we do if Zephiel soon chooses to attack Altea with our lowing troops. What shall we do then?" he asked as Marth grew silent before answering.

"I...Um..."

"Exactly. We need troops for troops we send." he replied as he looked at Eliwood.

"But Your Highness. We don't have many troops to offer." Roy cried as Eliwood put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down some.

"Then I'm afraid we can't send anymore. We are down to our last hundreds, whereas we used to have thousands." Cornelius replied as Roy stole a glance at Marth, who stole a glance at him.

"But Father! Please, we must do something for Pherae." Marth cried as his father looked at him. "Resources alone aren't enough."

"Well Prince Marth...When you find a way to send more troops, please inform me." Cornelius replied as Marth stood in anger.

"I'll go."

"What? Prince Marth. You will not leave this castle to go fight for another-" his father started as Marth continued to talk.

"Milord...Sir Roy...I, Prince Marth of Altea will volunteer myself and my small army to fight. It's not a lot of people, but it contains some of the best cavilers and archers in Altea." Marth stated as Roy smiled and looked at his father, who was slightly smiling as well.

"Thank you Prince Marth. You will be forever honored in the house of Pherae." Eliwood stated as Cornelius grabbed Marth's wrist and spun him around.

"Where did this crazed idea of yours come from? You will be crowned king in a year. What will we do if you die in another country?" Cornelius asked as Marth groaned, then placed his arm at his side.

"What will Sir Roy do if he's stripped off his crown by some evil man? What will happen to the royal family? What will happen to Pherae?" Marth yelled as Cornelius stood, a menacing glare in his eyes.

"This meeting is now over. Sir Roy, Lord Eliwood, I will have the castle staff give both of you a room in the castle and we will continue this conversation later. Prince Marth, come with me." his father demanded as he grabbed the eighteen-year old by his tunic collar and dragged him outside, and into the prince's room.

* * *

"Marth! What were you thinking saying that you'd go to that cursed country!?" Kind Cornelius asked as Marth gasped slightly at his father's tone before answering.

"They need our help Father. And if the current king won't help, the future king will!" he yelled as his father growled before grabbing him by his tunic.

"You're insane Marth! You will not go and help them. You are to stay in this castle under my orders! Do you understand?" he asked as Marth lowered his cerulean eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"I don't understand Father. Why can I not help Pherae. Lord Eliwood and Sir Roy would help us...so why don't we help them?!" Marth asked, tears streaming down his eyes as he thought of his best friend and his father dying in an unwinnable war just because his country didn't help them. "Why can't I go?" he asked softly as he wiped his tears with the back of his gloved-hand.

"Because...you'll be king in a year and you'll die in that battle."

"So are you saying Pherae's weak? Are you saying I'm weak?" Marth asked as he stood, reaching just below his father's height.

"I may be...I may not be. But just know, you will not-"

"I said I would and I'm going Father! You can't change that! I'm going out of my free will because I want to help Pherae! Not because someone's making me! And I thought you of all people would understand! But I guess I was wrong." he growled as he turned away from his father, who quickly grabbed his wrist, swung him around, and slapped him. Marth cringed at the pain, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall out. He wasn't a small child anymore, his father couldn't hurt him that way.

"I repeat myself once more. You will _not_ be going to Pherae to help them. You will stay in Altea until you coronation. Do I make myself clear?" Marth was silent. He was on the floor, trying to hold back his tears as he held his throbbing left cheek. He only glared at his father, not daring to say yes. "I see where we stand. Then I must take matters into my own hands." he sighed as he left the room, much to Marth's pleasure, but not before hearing a small click. "Wha-? No. Father! Let me out! I'm not a child anymore!" he cried as he banged on his locked bedroom door, his father only muttering to himself.

"You may be almost king, but you need to learn to stop acting like a child Prince Marth. I'll let you out for dinner, then you'll go straight to your room once more. Do I make myself clear this time?" he growled as Marth banged his head on the door.

"Yes Father." he whispered as he let the tears flow and fall on the carpeted floor of his room. _I'm not a child anymore. Father only treats me like one because he doesn't think I'm ready to be King. But I'll show him. He can't stop me from helping Pherae and Roi-kun. I need to get out._

"Marusu?" someone called from outside the door as Marth dried his eyes and sniffed.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Roy. I heard everything. Can I come in?" he asked as he twisted the door knob then gasped.

"Father locked me in." Marth sighed as he laid out on his bed. "Do you think you could get me out?"

"Maybe. Let's see if I still can." he laughed as Marth smiled beneath his tears as Roy placed his blade in the door. He grunted some while twisting it around, and after about a minute or so, the door clicked and Roy let himself in. "Marusu..." he said sadly as he saw his friend curled up on his bed, his eyes puffy and red. "I'm so sorry Marusu. I heard everything. I think you were being very brave."

"Thank you."

"Listen. I think I have a lead on how to find Ike." Roy started as the young prince gasped and looked at the red-haired duke.

"Really?" the young prince asked, hope finally sparking in his tear rimmed eyes. "Let's talk later though. The wrong person might hear us."

"Alright. See you at dinner Marusu." Roy called as he walked out the door, closing it like it was still "locked". No one knows when, but soon, the young midnight blue-haired prince fell asleep, his thoughts on his mercenary friend.

* * *

 **End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm starting my SSB x Reader, which I'll be doing amongst the release of my other stories, so watch out for that.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	3. Dreaming Fate

**Hey guys! It's surprise time! This is my surprise story.**

 **P.S- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreaming Fate

The young prince woke up to a slight tap on his left shoulder. He groaned slightly and turned over to see the red-haired duke leaning over him as he sat up. "What time is it?" the prince asked sleepily as he rubbed his cerulean eyes.

"It's 12:30 Marusu, you missed dinner. Your father came in to get you but you were fast asleep." Roy laughed to himself as the prince blushed before handing the prince a tray. "I saved you some." he smiled as the prince sat up and slowly began to eat.

"So...what did you hear about Aiku?" the blue-haired prince asked between bites as the Duke of Pherae perked up, practically bouncing on the bed.

"Alright, so I found out from one of the solider that Father and our armies managed to capture. Father asked him where Zephiel went after most of the attacks, and the solider said that it was some place called the Realm of the Dark, but Father killed the man because he said it was a myth."

"Because he right Roi-kun. The Realm of the Dark is just a myth."

"But it's not!" he cried excitedly as Marth told him to lower his voice. "I did some research and it turns out that it does exist...and you get there by using a portal only opened by one of two mystical beings. The dragon that we fought, and elves." Then the young prince gasped.

"And Zephiel used a dragon! Roi-kun, this is huge! We might be able to find Aiku! We have to be stealthy though. It's hard to just sneak out the palace you know." the prince laughed as the young duke laughed. "We'll leave tomorrow. We can look for an elf in the woods, that's where they're pretty common."

"Alright. We'll find Aiku and bring him back." Roy smiled as Marth nodded before the young duke left the room.

* * *

 _"Prince Marth? Prince Marth, wake up." someone called to the young prince as he groaned before slowly sitting up slightly. He was laying in a sea of black. wherever he looked, it was only black except of the bundle of blue that came from him._

 _"Who's there?" he asked startled as he reached for his sword before another hand rested on top of his._

 _"Peace Prince Marth. It's only me." the voice said as Marth turned and gasped. Standing there was a man with indigo, spiky hair and cobalt. The young prince stared in shock as the male figure smiled and held his arms, and the prince ran into them._

 _"A-Aiku!" the prince cried, tears streaming down his cerulean eyes. "I missed you...So much."_

 _"Marth." he started before Marth looked up, his smile faltering._

 _"Aiku...What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm sorry Marth." Ike sighed, cressing the younger male's midnight blue hair. "This is just a dream Marth."_

 _"A dream? But...it feels so real." Marth chocked out as Ike grabbed his wrist and smiled._

 _"This is the only way I can communicate with you and Roy. I'm still condemned in The Realm of the Dark."_

 _"But we're coming to rescue you! You won't be there for very long." the Altean prince cried as Ike chuckled._

 _"Thank you Prince Marth. But I came here to warn the both of you...Zephiel...he-"_

 _"He what?"_

 _"He wants you Prince Marth. He wants to take control of your body by consuming you in darkness."_

 _"B-But why? Consume me in darkness? I don't understand!" the prince cried as Ike hugged him again._

 _"You will understand in due time. Thank you again Prince Marth. Oh and my sword-"_

 _"It's safe with me. I promise Aiku."_

 _"Thank you both. Now I must be going. My time is...running out. Fare...well...Prince...Mar-" the mercenary started before he faded out, the young prince collapsing to his knees. "Aiku? I won't leave you. If Zephiel wants me...I'll let him take me. But not without a fight. Aiku's been in there for too long...and I'm going to stop that."_

* * *

 _"Roy! Wake up!" Ike called again to the now sleeping duke as he shifted in the darkness like his best friend before._

 _"I-ke? Is that you?" he asked as he rubbed his sleepy navy blue eyes as the now twenty-year old mercenary came into view._

 _"Hello Roy. It's been a while." he smiled as Roy tried to run and hug his indigo-haired friend, but he passed right through him. "This is just my soul Roy. I'm still condemned."_

 _"You learned how to communicate by thought? That's amazing." he cried as the mercenary smiled before his smile faltered, as did the young dukes._

 _"Roy. There's a reason I'm here. I know you and Marth are going to try and rescue me."_

 _"Yeah. What's the problem? Don't you want to be rescued?"_

 _"It's not that. It's that if you do try an rescue me, you'll just be putting yourselves in danger, and I don't want you two in that kind of danger."_

 _"What kind of danger?" the young duke asked, his levels of worry and fear rising._

 _"Do you remember Zephiel's really intentions?"_

 _"To take Prince Marth and use his body as some kind of vessel thing." Roy shrugged._

 _"That's actually true, and he would've done it here."_

 _"What do you-"_

 _"I feel it all around me everyday. It's like magic, but it's thicker and denser. I asked him what it was, and he said it was something that had the power to drain a person of his choice in only a matter of minutes. That person he wants is Prince Marth, or any royal strong enough to withhold the power that your body would be housing. And-"_

 _"And that includes...me." Roy gasped sadly as Ike placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"But...I know you're strong enough to stand the power. So I beg of you milord...please...if you do rescue me...protect...Prince...Marth." he smiled before fading out, leaving Roy in the eternal darkness of slumber._

* * *

"Roi-kun. Roi-kun, wake up." the young prince whispered as he shook the red-haired duke. He groaned before turning over, his navy blue orbs still dull from sleep.

"What Marusu? It's still too early for this." he groaned as he sat up in his bed.

"I had a really weird dream last night. I saw Aiku...and...he told me something about Zephiel. Said I needed to be careful when we rescue him."

"Hey talked to me and said the same thing! That proves it then. Father knows...so if you want to head out, now would be the time." the young duke smiled as the prince nodded and ran out the room to get his stuff. _Don't worry Ike. I said I would protect Prince Marth, and I will._

* * *

 **That's the end. Watch out for my next SSB x Reader, which is coming soon.**

 **See u guys l8tr**


	4. Departure Into the Forest

**Hey guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Departure Into the Forest

It was 4:15 am, and Prince Marth and Roy were in Eliwood's room, door slightly ajar, only a small flame lighting the room. "Now...are you two sure that he can help us?" Eliwood asked as the young prince bounced on the bed.

"I'm positive Master Eliwood. Aiku is a really strong swordsman, and a really good friend of mine and Roy's. He'd definitely be willing to help us." the young prince assured him as he looked at his son, who nodded I'm return.

"And when do you plan on being back. I can't keep telling your father that you keeping doing work in the village from dawn to dusk." Eliwood question as the young prince thought. _I get to the cave where we were before would take about a day and a half, and that's not including finding an elf. Then to get him out would take, hopefully no less than half a day._

"About half a week. Is that okay Father?" the duke of Pherae replied as his father nodded and the three stood up.

"I don't think there's much more to discuss. I wish the two of you the best of luck!" Eliwood smiled as he hugged his son, then the young prince before opening a window on the ground level of the castle.

"Thank you Master Eliwood...and don't worry, I'll find someone who can help against Zephiel." the prince smiled as he slide off the window sill and waited for Roy to come down.

"Alright Father...I'll be back soon." he smiled as Eliwood nodded and watched his son slide down the window sill, closing the window behind them.

* * *

By the time the two royals had made it to the woods, it was about 10:00 am. "Roi-kun? Are you sure you know where we're going?" Marth finally asked as they both stopped and rested by a stream.

"Positive. We just need to get to the end of the forest, and then we'll be in the clearing." Roy sighed as he looked at Marth, who looked at him with questionable eyes. "What? Don't tell me that you're doubting me."

"What? No, I'm not. It's just that...Is it bad to be worried? I think I want to go back." the blue-haired prince whispered as Roy walked up to him.

"Why? Don't you want to get Ike back?" he asked.

"I do...It's just that...I'm scared. What if I get caught? Then what? There are just too many things that can go wrong." he sighed as he sat down, his back against a tree stump. Roy sighed, he knew what his friend was going through. His country was in an unwinnable war. "Listen Marth," he started as he sat down next to him.

"What is it?"

"Fear...is tough. It catches you when you don't want it to, and it stays. It doesn't go away. You have to be stronger than it." he smiled as he leaned his head against the stump. "What do you think Ike would say?"

"Same thing. And...you're right. I have to be stronger than fear. Fear should make you try harder, not cower away." the prince sighed as he stood. "Alright. We should get going. The faster we get there, the faster we can fix all this mess." Marth smiled as Roy nodded as they walked off.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when the two royals had reached a clearing in the woods. They had both sat on two tree stumps by each other and rested. "So Marth...About when we get there,"

"Aiku already told me. I know how dangerous it is. But I'll be fine." he smiled shyly as Roy continued to look at him, doubt in his eyes as he thought about the worlds the mercenary told him, _"...it was something that had the power to drain a person of his choice in a matter of minutes."_ He thought long and hard on the mercenary's words. He knew Marth had to be careful, and that he would have to protect him from this so-called _thing._

"Roi-kun? Are you okay? Your just ignoring me now." the prince asked as his midnight blue eyebrows knitted together.

"What? I'm fine...It's nothing." he sighed as he gave Marth his full attention, dismissing Ike's statement until later.

"Alright. So, it's about the middle of the afternoon. I don't where the closest elven village is, so we might need an extra day." Marth sighed as Roy groaned.

"It's your father we're talking about."

"Well, yeah but...I promised Father to find someone who could help you guys since he wouldn't. We already have my small army, but with Ike fighting with us, it'll be super easy. Plus...he's been in there way too long when he was just trying to save me, and...I'll feel regretful if I just let him...rot there!" he continued, his voice gradually getting higher.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" the Young Lion asked as the blue-haired prince shrugged and slumped on the trunk.

"We need to save him, that's that! It's...how we do it that's making me uncertain though."

"What do you mean?"

"Elves aren't...the nicest creatures to live."

"Marusu...I think you have the elves wrong. It's what the human is like, you know...attitude wise. Don't think I didn't do my research before we set out to find one." he smiled as Marth laughed to himself.

"And just to be clear...we are not capturing it. We want to make it come out of its free will to help us."

"Right. Elves are ruthless, so we want to show that we're not hurting it," Roy started as he stood. "Now c'mon. We've been resting for too long."

* * *

It was dark by the time they had reached yet another thick portion of the forest. "Do you think we should rest here?" Roy asked as the young prince nodded and gathered some sticks from around the trees and placed them on the forest floor. "How are we to make the fire?"

"Easy. It's Blazing Sword time!" Roy smiled as the tip of his sword produced a small flame, but quickly dispersed when they heard the rustle of a nearby bush. "What was that?" Roy asked as he quickly turned away from the sticks on the ground, sword out and ready.

"I don't know, but be on guard." Marth growled as he unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him and slowly approached the bush, Roy following close behind. He quickly moved the bush out of the way before stumbling back and gasping.

"Marusu! What is it?!" Roy asked as he quickly did the same, but continued to look. In front of them about five feet away was a huge purplish-brown animal that resembled a bear, hovered about a young male no older than Marth. "We have to help him!" Roy cried as he jumped from behind the bush and slashed at the bear before he had a chance to attack the unconscious boy.

"Roi-kun, wait!" the young prince cried as he ran behind him and stood next to him. "Make sure this...thing doesn't hurt me or him." Marth commanded as Roy nodded as the tip of his sword spiraled with flames. He slowly walked towards the bear, tip of his sword in front of him. "Alright. Don't want to get burned? Then back away and leave us alone." he coaxed as the bear stopped before compressing into dark mist before Roy's eyes. "Wh-What the...What was that? It just disappeared." he sighed aloud before turning back to Marth, who had the boy in his hands, a purple sword and a shield on the ground by his feet.

"That was fast. Can you grab that sword and shield? We're taking him back with us."

"Alright." Roy smiled as he grabbed the sword and shield after sheathing his own. _What was that thing? I have a bad feeling about this. Zephiel may be after something else now...but I need to stay alert now. Anything could be lurking in the shadows, and I need to be prepared._

* * *

 **That concludes this chapter! I hope u guys enjoyed!**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	5. Friends in the Forest

**Hey guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends in the Forest

Roy and Marth sat around the fire, Roy tending to the wounds the boy had gathered during the fight. The closer Roy looked, the more Roy realized that he wasn't human. He had pointy ears, meaning he was an elf, though this was only Roy's assumption. While applying ointment to the boy's cheek, the boy groaned, causing Roy to jump back in surprise. The boy's eyes fluttered out slightly before he sat up, with some help from Roy. "Where am I?" the boy asked as he looked from Roy to Marth.

"It's kind of like our base camp from now." Roy smiled as he handed him a cup of water, which he gladly drank. "Do you remember what happened?" Roy asked after he had finished.

"I...I remember I was attacked, but I don't remember much before that, or after." he mumbled as he sat up straight. "By the way, my name's Link."

"Hi Link. My name's Roy, and this is Marth." Roy smiled as Link laughed to himself.

"Nice to meet you guys. And thanks for helping me," and that was the last thing he said for a while. Marth finished polishing Link's sword and shield before handing it back to them. Marth looked up and sighed before looking at Roy.

"It's time to go again. It's almost morning."

"Seriously? It's already morning?" Roy asked as Marth shrugged and got up, clearly not pleased with having to leave again. Link got up with them and started to follow them. "Link? You're coming with us?" Link nodded in response.

"I heard you guys talking while I was unconscious. I know how to open the gate you're talking about." Link replied before returning to his silent demeanor.

"Thanks Link. You'll be a huge help." Marth smiled as he picked up his pace some. "C'mon. We don't have all day."

* * *

They were outside of the forest by the middle of the afternoon. They had stopped to take a little break before Link heard a ruffle back behind them. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Marth asked as he looked behind him, but didn't see anything. Link shrugged and they kept walking, though Link quickly turned again when he heard something behind him and put his shield up out of instinct, a arrow clashing with the metal. "What the-" Roy cried as he turned and was faced with a sword before dodging.

"What's going on? What are these things?" Marth asked as he slashed one and it dispersed.

"I can't tell. The thing that attacked Link did that, but this isn't it. But they kind of look like..." Roy started before he slashed one off of him and backed away just long enough to see.

"Risen!" the two royals cried simultaneously as they both slashed one.

"What are they?" Link asked as he readied his arrow and shot one up in the trees.

"They're like undead, but...it's hard to describe." Roy sighed as he moved out and shoved one over before stabbing it in the chest.

"Where did Risen come from anyway? That don't live in this part of the forest?" Marth asked as one grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" Marth cried as he hit it with his elbow, to no avail. "What? Why is this one so strong? Um...guys! A little help here!" Marth cried as another Risen grabbed his other arm and he dropped his sword. Roy turned and ran up to the Risen and slashed at it, the purple mist only came out of the wound.

"It's so strong!" Roy cried as he slashed at it a couple more times, finally destroying it, and Marth was able to get his other arm free. Lots more Risen came up from behind Marth, though Roy quickly shoved him out of the way and deflect most of the attacks, though one slashed at his shoulder, but he didn't mind. "It's seems like the strong ones are after you Marth." Roy stated before about ten Risen ran past Roy and Link and attacked the prince, though Roy was able to catch a strange mark on a few stranglers. _That mark! I've seen it before. But where?_ Roy thought hard as he and Link ran up to help the blue-haired prince, but were blocked by other Risen blocked their way, though they were able to slash through them quickly. _That's it! I've seen that mark in Zephiel's castle! So these Risen are...being controlled by Zephiel? But...when did he learn magic?_ "Marth! Can you here me!?" Roy cried as he continued slashed at the Risen until Marth was visible again. Link dashed in and grabbed the beaten prince. "Link! Take Marth with you and run!"Roy cried as he dodged another attack from the Risen. Link only looked at Roy and nodded, taking Marth by the hand and running. Link looked behind him and saw the stronger ones still following him. Link shoved Marth forward and drew his sword. He only looked at the young prince before slashing another Risen.

"Link, wait!" Marth called before Link shot him another glance, only saying one word: "Run."

"But Link-"

"I said run!" Link growled as a Risen slashed at his back, though he quickly recovered. Marth only looked at him in shock before something inside of him told him to run. He ran for only Naga knows how long before stopping at another clearing where more Risen were waiting. "Gods! What now? I can't die here." he growled to himself as he readied his sword as one of the Risen lunged at him. He quickly sidestepped and hit it in the back, the purple mist spilling from the wound. It quickly fell to the ground with a moan and dispersed as Marth sighed and looked towards the other Risen. Within dealing with that one, about twenty others showed up. _I can't fight twenty Risen by myself. I have to run._ He looked around and realized the only way to run was back. He took one step back and felt something grabbed his arm. He turned and saw a Risen holding his arm as another reached for his other. _These Risen a smarter than the others. Their only instinctive is to kill, not to capture._ He groaned as he struggled to escape to no avail. He was defenseless. He dropped his sword and his arms were being held tightly by the two Risen as he continued to walk. The Risen dragged him along before something went flying through one of the Risen's chest and he fell to the ground, along with the other one after another shot.

"Two direct hits! This must be my lucky day." the boy cried as he landed on the ground next to Marth. "Hey! You okay. Sorry if I scared you." the boy smiled as Marth looked at him and saw a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes just like his. But the one thing that caught him off guard were the hugged feathered wings protruding from his back.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. My name's Marth."

"Hi Marth. My name's Pit." he smiled before turning as he held hissing behind him. "Woah! How many of these things are there?"

"Lots. And there after me. You don't have to fight if you don't want to though." Marth sighed as he picked up his sword and stabbed a Risen in the chest, collapsing to the floor. _These ones are much weaker._ He thought to himself as he saw gold and blue brush past him as another Risen fell. "These things aren't that strong. Not as strong as other monsters I've faced." Pit shrugged as he continued to strike at the Risen, along with Marth.

"Wasn't that just a bow?" Marth asked as he slashed through two Risen, then another that tried to attack Pit from behind.

"It was. But they can change into blades and can change back." Pit replied coolly as they both finished off the last of the Risen. "I guess that's everything." he replied as Marth sheathed his sword before gasping.

"My friends! They went to deal with the stronger Risen so I could escape." Marth replied before running off.

"Marth, wait!" Then he sighed. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

* * *

"Link!" Roy had cried as Link looked up from his resting moment. "What happened to Prince Marth?" Link only looked at the remaining Risen in the direction that Marth had ran. "Was he caught?" Link shrugged before shaking his head, still confusion clouded his aqua eyes. The Risen hissed and Roy turned and drew his sword once more, though he was out of breath. They slashed at the remaining Risen before all the undead creatures suddenly turned, as did the two teens. Standing amidst the was blue, lots of blue. "Marusu?! What are you doing!?"

"I couldn't leave you guys. It's me they want, not you guys."

"But still-"

"There's no still. I'm fighting! Whether you like it or not!" Marth cried as he stabbed another Risen, though there were still about seven left. Marth looked from Roy to Link and groaned. _There's no way they can keep fighting. They're both exhausted._ Then he looked up as another blue hair flew past his ear. "Pit! I thought-"

"I'm not leaving you Marth! You can forget that." he said as he eyed the Risen once more. "Six left. Three and three Marth." Pit called out as they finished the remaining six Risen. Once they were done, Marth sheathed his sword and ran over to his friends. "Guys! Are you okay?" he asked, slightly out of breath as he looked between his friends.

"We're fine. But why in all of Naga did you come back?!" Roy yelled as he shook Marth's shoulders, the young prince's head bobbing back and forth.

"I couldn't leave you. Once the Risen that blocked my way were-"

"There were Risen blocking your way? We need to leave. It's not safe in here." Roy sighed as he looked and saw Pit descending. "Who's this?"

"This is Pit. He helped me defeat some of the Risen."

"And he's a-"

"Yes. I am. It's nice to meet you. You must be Lord Roy." Pit smiled as he waved his hands.

"How do you know my name?"

"Lady Palutena told me about you. And your name is Link. And I've already met Prince Marth." Pit shrugged as the three looked between each other. "What are you guys doing in here in the forest anyway?"

"We're looking for our friend." Roy replied as looked at Ike's sword, which was strapped to his belt, next to his sheath.

"He's in the middle of the forest?"

"Well...It's a little more complicated than that. He's...lost. But he's not in the forest. We just need to go through the forest to find him." Marth replied as Pit shrugged.

"Can I come? That's what Lady Palutena wanted when I came down here?" Pit asked as Roy and Marth exchanged glances before they both shrugged before looking at Pit.

"Sure, why not?" Marth replied again as Pit flew off above them, the other three walking close behind. _Alright Ike. We have a party, and now we're coming to save you._

* * *

 **Hey guys. I've got big news...SCHOOL'S OUT FOR ME! That means I can write a lot more. And I'm probably going to do a Vocaloid story based on Cendrillon that popped in my head when I was writing. Also, please check my homepage and vote on my poll for which story you want to see next.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	6. Entering the Realm of the Dark

**Hey guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Entering the Realm of the Dark

The four heroes reached the entrance of the cave a little later that day. They stopped to catch their breaths, though Roy's eyes locked on the entrance. "Roy?" Marth started before the boy gasped and turned.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Roy," Marth groaned before Roy collapsed on a nearby rock, his gaze never leaving the darkness ahead of him.

"Nostalgia. I can't shake of the feeling of guilt," he sighed as his gaze finally tore from the darkness and into the pool of cerulean.

"What guilt?"

"I came late cause I had to sort things out with Marcus halfway through, then I couldn't do anything but watch in shock as Ike slashed at the thing and then he hopped in and it closed and-"

"Roy!" the prince cried as he shock the duke out of his agony. "You're here now and that's enough. And you helped me get here, that's enough too. Now come on," the young prince stood as he extended his hand for Roy to take. "We better keep going if we want to save Ike by tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's go you guys." Roy called to the other two as they both nodded and stood. _Alright Ike, I won't fail this time._

* * *

"Now what?" Pit asked as they came to the same stoned cave area they were in years ago. The nostalgia was unreal for the two heroes, but they still focused on the task at hand.

"I believe Zephiel used his portal right over there," Marth started as he pointed to a raised stone area underneath what looked like a head. "So if we can reopen it here, we should be able to get in." The group nodded and walked to the stoned area, only to find a voice reverberating through the room. " _Dare ga nyūryoku suru aete_?" The group stood stunned as they tried to find the source of the voice, but found nothing. " _Dare ga nyūryoku suru aete?_ " the voice asked again before the brown-haired angel finally looked up and pointed to the stone head.

"Is that thing talking?" he asked as the others looked up. "Are you the one talking?" The head didn't respond. "Or maybe-"

"Wait, Pit," Roy started before he looked back up at the head. _It's definitely not speaking English. I wonder..._

 _"_ Anata wa hanasu hitotsudesu?"

 _"Hai,"_ the head replied as Marth motioned the others to step forward.

"Watashitachiha, shin'nyū shi mōshiwakegozaimasen ga, wareware wa wareware no yūjin o mitsukeru tasuke ga hitsuyō. Kare ga koko o kayotte kite, dāku no rerumu e no pōtaru ni suikoma remashita."

" _Daremoga-toshi ni koko de nyūryoku sa rete inaidesu_." the stone stated defensively as Roy stepped in.

Kore wa, shikashi toshideshita. 2-Nen mae, Zephiel to iu otoko ga koko o kayotte kite, dāku no rerumu ni watashi no yūjin no 1 o." Roy explained as the structure was silent for a moment.

"What's going on?" Pit whispered in Marth's ear as he perked up before turning to the angel.

"The stone structure, the Guardian of the Realm of the Dark probably, won't let us through."

"Why not?"

"He's put there to keep mortals, like myself and Roy, from entering because the Realm of the Dark feeds off of humans. Right now, we're trying to explain to him that Ike, our friend that we're looking for, came here two years ago and was sucked in, but I think Zephiel, the man who tried to take me, used something on the guardian because he doesn't see to recall." Marth sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Marusu!" Roy called out and motioned him back. He groaned audibly and jogged back to the Guardian.

" _Watashi wa kono yōna ibento o omoidashite inai yōdesu,"_ the structure stated as Marth thought. _We need something to prove to him that it happened. Or at least something to show that he should let us in._

 _"_ Watashi wa anata ga jikan gādian de tsudzura retanode, anata wa oboete imase kamo shirenai to shinjite imasu." Roy stepped in as the Guardian grunted.

" _Watashi wa tan'naru ningen ni yotte tsudzura suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa anata o oshitsubusu mae ni nakunatte imasu!"_ he yelled as even Link and Pit flinched, unbeknownst to what was going on. The two royals only looked between each other, trying to figure out something to say or do.

"We can't run. We've come to far." Roy whispered in Marth's ear as he midnight-blue haired prince nodded.

"I know. We need something to prove to him that we need to get in for a good cause."

"Isn't there like a key of something to show him?" Roy asked before the ground beneath them shook. The two of them lost their footing and hit the solid earth, as did Link, with Pit only flying high enough to keep his ground.

"I don't know what you said to him, but he looks angry! Hurry up and fix it!" Pit called out before his wings gave in and he hit the ground. _A key, a key._ Marth grunted while trying to remember something. Very briefly, an image flashed in his head. He remember Zephiel taking his sword and doing something, but he couldn't remember what! _C'mon Marth! Think! The fate of your friends and Pherae, and perhaps your own kingdom depend on your remembering._ He grunted once more, drawing another blank. _At least I have a start._ He stood back up and unsheathed his sword.

"Marth? What are you doing?" Roy asked as he stood next to him, gripping his best friend's shoulder pad for support.

"There just might be a key." Marth smirked as he held it at his side. "Matte! Watashitachi wa anata ni shimesu koto ga dekiru ikutsu ka no kī no shurui ya nanika wa arimasu ka?" He was hoping that the Guardian would respond before he plummeted him and his friends to who-knows-where.

" _Soko kī ga aru ga, watashi wa anata ga sore o motte iru utagai._ _Shippai shite kita ta no dare ga sore o hyōji shimasu."_

"Sorehanandesuka?" Roy asked, begging to Naga that he or one of his comrades had the item.

" _Ketsueki nado no aka to shite hōseki. Hitotsudake chimei-teki ni wa sore o motte imasu."_ he stated as Marth gasped. _A gem as red as blood._

 _"_ My treasury as many gems...but I don't think any of them are red. In fact, I haven't ever seen a red gem." Roy started before he tapped his chin as the ground shook again, taking the duke by surprise.

"They're not very common!" the two heard Link's voice over the rubble as they both collapsed in frustration.

 _"Mā. Anata ga izureka o motte imasu ka?"_ the guardian asked as a crack started to form at the base of the structure, slowly creeping towards Marth and Roy. Roy started to crawl back, though Marth stood his ground.

"Marth! What are you doing? You don't have one!" Pit started as he started to fly forward, but the young duke stopped him.

"Just wait Angel. I think he knows what he's doing."

"Gādian, watashi wa chōdo ishi o motte iru ningen kamo shiremasen," Marth stated before he slowly twisted the gen out of his sword. "Koredeshou ka?" he held the gem out as all the rumbling ceased, and the crack stopped just inches from his foot.

" _Soreha. Anata wa mōtaru daredesuka?"_ the stone sighed as the other got up and sighed with relief.

Watashi wa Ōji Marusu no ōi e no dai 2 no sōzokujindesu Aritia. Soshite, kono kendearimasu Farushion." Marth replied as he placed the red gem back in his sword and sheathed it. "Jūbun'na shōko ga arimasu ka"?

The guardian was silent for a moment, almost as if in thought. " _Soshite, anata no akage no nakama?"_ he asked as Roy stepped forward.

"Watashi wa Roi, kō gozen Fere," Roy replied as the stone grunted once more.

" _Anata ga tsūka suru koto ga dekimasu."_ The stone finished before another rumble filled the room. Dust flew in a whirlwind of confusion as something had appeared underneath the now silent and non-moving head. Marth ane Roy moved forward to see what was on a rock that now blocked the door. "It has music notes on it," Roy stated as he rubbed his hands against the notes displayed on the rock.*

"Music notes? Why would those be-" Marth startee before he was intruppted by Link ealking past him as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Link...what are you doing?" Link only looked back at the prince and nodded before walking back up to the rock. He took the bluish-purple object out of his pocket, looked at the rock, and put it to his lips. He blew into it once before looking back down at the rock and playing the notes on it. _It's almost like a flute._ Roy thought to himself as he was almost pulled into the sound of the Ocarina. Once Link was done, the rock crumbled away and a purple void was replaced with it.

"Is that it?" Pit asked, hesitant to walk forward due to its lack of light.

"It is," Roy started before he looked at the angel. "You don't have to go if you think it will drain your energy. You can-"

"No, no. I'm going! Let's go." With that, the young angel was the first one in, followed by Link, then Marth. _Alright Ike. I won't disappoint you this time._

* * *

 **Hi people of Fanfiction! I glad to finally update this story again. Also, for my translations of the Guardian of the Realm of the Dark (longest name ever!), Marth, and Roy, I used Google Translator, so it may not be perfect. (Just a heads up)**

 *** I don't know how the Ocarina works so...yeah, I'm using music notes.**

 **Guardian of the Realm of the Dark:**

 ** _Dare ga nyūryoku suru aete?-_ Who dares to enter?**

 ** _Hai-_ Yes (if you didn't know)**

 ** _Daremoga-toshi ni koko de nyūryoku sa rete inaidesu.-_ No one's entered here in years.**

 ** _Watashi wa kono yōna ibento o omoidashite inai yōdesu_ \- I do not seem to recall such events.**

 _ **Watashi wa tan'naru ningen ni yotte tsudzura suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashi wa anata o oshitsubusu mae ni nakunatte imasu!-**_ **I can't be spelled by a mere human. Be gone before I squash you!**

 ** _Soko kī ga aru ga, watashi wa anata ga sore o motte iru utagai._ _Shippai shite kita ta no dare ga sore o hyōji shimasu.-_ There is a key, but I doubt you have it. Anyone else who came failed to show it.**

 _ **Ketsueki nado no aka to shite hōseki. Hitotsudake chimei-teki ni wa sore o motte imasu.-**_ **A gem as red as blood. Only one mortal possess it.**

 _ **Mā. Anata ga izureka o motte imasu ka?-**_ **Well. Do you possess one?**

 _ **Soreha. Anata wa mōtaru daredesuka?-**_ **It is. Who are you Mortal?**

 _ **Soshite, anata no akage no nakama?-**_ **And your red-haired companion?**

 _ **Anata ga tsūka suru koto ga dekimasu.-**_ **You may enter.**

 **Marth:**

 ** _Watashitachiha, shin'nyū shi mōshiwakegozaimasen ga, wareware wa wareware no yūjin o mitsukeru tasuke ga hitsuyō. Kare ga koko o kayotte kite, dāku no rerumu e no pōtaru ni suikoma remashita_.- We're sorry to intrude but we need help finding our friend. He came through here and was sucked into a portal to the Realm of the Dark.**

 _ **Matte! Watashitachi wa anata ni shimesu koto ga dekiru ikutsu ka no kī no shurui ya nanika wa arimasu ka?- Wait!**_ **Is there some kind of key or something that we could show to you?**

 _ **Gādian, watashi wa chōdo ishi o motte iru ningen kamo shiremasen.-**_ **Guardian, I just might be the human who possess the stone.**

 _ **Koredeshou ka?-**_ **Is this it?**

 _ **Watashi wa Ōji Marusu no ōi e no dai 2 no sōzokujindesu Aritia.**_ ** _Soshite, kono kendearimasu_** _ **Farushion**._ ** _-_ I am Prince Marth, second heir to the throne of Altea. And this sword is Falchion.**

 _ **Jūbun'na shōko ga arimasu ka?-**_ **Is that enough proof?**

 **Roy:**

 ** _Anata wa hanasu hitotsudesu?-_ Are you the one speaking?**

 ** _Kore wa, shikashi toshideshita. 2-Nen mae, Zephiel to iu otoko ga koko o kayotte kite, dāku no rerumu ni watashi no yūjin no 1 o-_ It had been years though. Two years ago, a man named Zephiel came through here and brought one of my friends to the Realm of the Dark. **

_**Watashi wa anata ga jikan gādian de tsudzura retanode, anata wa oboete imase kamo shirenai to shinjite imasu.- I believe that you were spelled at the time Guardian, so you might not recall.**_

 _ **Sorehanandesuka?-**_ **What is it?**

 _ **Watashi wa Roi, kō gozen Fere-**_ **I am Roy, duke of Pherae**


	7. Finding Ike

**Hey guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding Ike

The four heroes stepped into the purple void before being shrouded in darkness. The young prince tensed in his spot, before he felt a reassuring hand on his own. "We're okay Marth. We'll find Ike."

"That's not what I'm worried about Roy, I know we will. I'm more worried about the two of us."

"Why us?"

"You know Zephiel better than I do, so you might not be as worried as I am but...Even you don't remember when he learned some of the things he does now."

"True. I don't remember him learning magic. But that's nothing to be scared of. Zephiel's not getting to either one of us."

"He's right," the young angel nodded, a soft white glow forming around his body. "Now come on, I can't stand it in here, it's too eerie."

"Are you going to be alright Pit? This is the opposite of your powers," the young prince asked as the four heroes set out into the darkness.

"I should be. I should have enough light radiating off of me to survive here for a few hours."

"Alright, but if you start to feel weak, just let us know," Roy commented as the young angel nodded. _A few hours should be all we need though. Zephiel isn't tormenting my friends any longer._

* * *

Ike sat in the chilling darkness he'd known for so long. He felt weak and heavy from the vast amount of dark magic all around him for so long. He let out a loud sigh as he heard footsteps from not far ahead. He didn't bother to look up, since he already knew it was Zephiel coming to torment him again. "Come Mercenary. I need you again." Ike grunted again but didn't stand.

"I've had enough of your totmenting Zephiel. I'm not doing it."

"A stubborn mercenary are we? I was going to give you a chance to see your friends but-" That got Ike's attention. _My friends are here? After all these years._ He smiled to himself as he stood, his smile fading as he did. "Now that's a good mercenary. Now come along and I'll tell you what you need to do." Ike followed Zephiel down the never-ending hallway of dark before Zephiel handed him a sword, not as good as his own, but still a sword. Ike grabbed, sighing at the familiar grip in his right hand.

"What am I to do with this?"

"Do the task I tried to do some many years ago that ended with you!" Ike intensified his grip on his sword. Zephiel wanted him to hand his best friend over to him. "So...what do you say mercenary?"

"...I-"

"Ike!" Ike abruptly turned to the sound of the voice to see flaming head hair. Before Ike could reply, Zephiel whispered in his ear: "Remember...I want _him."_ He then disappeared, leaving Ike in the center of the darkness.

"Ike!" The voice was louder than before. Ike looked up and smiled, the sword gripped in his hand.

"Prince Marth! Roy!" He jogged forward before greeting his two friends with a smile. Marth simply smiled and ran up to the mercenary himself before hugging him tightly.

"Aiku! Watashi wa futatabi anata o miru koto wanaidarou kowa gatte imashita!" Ike replied by gently rubbing the prince's back, the sword gripped tighter in his hand. His eyes flashed back to see Zephiel gesturing for the mercenary to bring the prince, but Ike only shook his head.

"I can't believe you guys actually came," he smiled before looking at the other two males. "Who are they?"

"Oh," Marth gasped as be stepped away from Ike. "These are Pit and Link. We met them on the way here."

"It's a pleasure." Pit waved and Link simply nodded his reply before Ike got a creepy feeling on his neck. He turned for a quick second before shoving Marth out of the way just as a purple beam of magic shot through the air. Marth gasped as he hit the floor and froze, looking around for the unknown source.

"You have _one job_ Mercenary. _Just one._ Now do it!"

"I won't" Ike growled before he threw his sword the opposite direction. The group of five then heard a growl, but Ike was the only one who didn't react. Then silence hit the scene for a good while before another beam hit the scene, this time aiming towards Ike.

"Ike, look-" But before Ike could heed Roy's warning the magic had already wrapped around hia torso, dragging him closer to the unknown voice at breakneck speed. He slammed into an invisible wall or darkness before crashing to the floor, his breath heavy.

"Aiku!" Marth tried to run forward, but was quickly gestured by Ike not to.

"Pit was it? Please, whatever it takes...get Marth out of here! He's not safe here!"

"Aiku?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"You'll understand in due time Prince Marth. But for now," He then stood to the best of his abilities, leaning against the invisible wall for support. "The rest of us will stop _you_ in you tracks."

"Please. You all underestimate me...but it's one of you more than the rest." The voice then revealed himself, causing the young duke to grip his sword tighter.

"Zephiel," he growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you have in store...but I've beaten you once and I'll do it again!"

" _This_ is exactly what I mean, my young duke. You underestimate me. Now my creatures! Attack!" One that cue, tens of hundreds of creatures sprouted from the ground, all ready to attack the three heroes. On that note, Pit grabbed Marth's hand and ran towards the gateway as fast as he could.

"And where do you think you're going? Wall of Shadows, conceal thine enemies!" Unbeknownst to what was going on, the trio hsd no idea what was going on until it was too late.

"Prince Marth! Pit! Look out!"

"Wha-" But before either one of them could react, wals of black fire sprouted from the ground and billowed around the prince, releasing the grip of Pit's hand before one formed around him. Then, they both turned to pillars of black crystal, concealing the prince and angel. Pit banged on the crystal, hoping it would break, but sadly, nothing happened. "Let us out you-"

"I don't think that's going to happen my sweet prince. But I will release the angel." With that, Zephiel took the black crystal down fom around Pit, but kept the one around Marth nice and strong.

"Marusu!" Roy called his back turned from Zephiel. Marth continued to bang on the glass, but his face showed a look of determination more than fear. He took out his sword and tried to hit the crystal, only for it to bounce off it lik a ball. Marth's face th n resembled a look of fear as he desperately hit the crystal containing him. "Aiku! Tasukete!"

"There's no need for to waste your time Mercenary. None of you have swords strong enough to break the cyrstal." He then looked at Ike before smirking. "At least no anymore." Ike tensed before he let out a growl and charged towards Zephiel. "You'll pay for this!"

"Aiku, matte! Amarini mo kikendesu!" But Ike wouldn't listen. He charged at Zephiel, who with magic, was able to freeze Ike in his path.

"Ike!" Roy cried before lowering his sword. "Let him go Zephiel!"

"I'm sorry my young duke but, I'm afraid I can't do that." He then launched a black ball towards the duke. He let out a startled gasp, catching the attention of Link, who was tending to an injured Pit. In one quick motion, he put Pit down, ran up to the duke, got his shield, and placed it in front of him and Roy before the magic could touch him. The magic bounced back at Zephiel, causing the magic to disappear around Ike, who quickly stood and turned towards the duo. "Roy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what about Marth?" Both of them then turned towards the blue-clad prince, who was beating the glass with something, but Ike couldn't tell what. He ran towards Marth, who noticed the tiny crack he hsd created. He gasped happily before reeling back, the item in both his hands before he charged forward, causing the glass to break, and causing Marth to fall out with a gasp and thud.

"Marth!" Ike was able to catch Marth just beforr the rest of his body hit the floor. Marth stayed in Ike's arms, too scared to move. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He whispered in Ike's chest beforr he heard a startled gasp. Marth whipped his head around and stood, only to see two shadowy tentaclesz Roy in one of them.

"Roi-kun!" Roy gasped for air as the tentacle wrapped around his neck, his legs kicking for freedom.

"Roy!" Pit had called as he shakily stood, leaning against Link a little for support.

"You seem to have forgotten that dukes are royalty too." Roy squirmed, his eyes fixed on Marth, begging for help.

"Leave him alone Zephiel. It's me that you want."

"Very well Prince Marth. I'll just have it take you as well." With no time to react, the other tentacle reached and grabbed Marth by hie neck and dragged him as well. He gasped for breath as he dropped the item he had used earlier, hoping to be able to pry himself from the tentacle.

"Marth! What now?" Pit asked, looking between the other two males. Link kept his eyes fixated on the tentacles and struggling royals, unsure of what to do. Ike on the other hand, looked at the object that Marth had dropped. He smiled to himself before picking up his sword. "Ragnell," he whispered to himself. "Glad you're back." He then looked back up at Marth and Roy before looking at Pit and Link. "Do you think you guys could grt him with a barage attack while I go up and atack thr tentacle?"

"That all depends," Link replied before looking at the angel. "Are you up for it?" Pit replied by readying his Palutena's Bow, followed by Link, to ho sheathed his Master Sword and got hiw own bow and arrows. "Alright Pit. One...two...three!" On cue, Link and Pit both released their arrows, hitting Zephiel square in both his shoulders, just inches from his vitual veins. He cried out in pain before firing another magic, though Link grabbed Pit by the arm and shielded him before anything could hit him.

Seeing his lowered defense, Ike charged forward with Ragnell in hand and slashed at the tentacle, but it replied with anothrr tentacle shooting out snd hitting Ike square in the stomach, sending him back. "Aiku!" Marth cried out before gripping his sword. He had had it up to here with Zephiel and tormenting Ike, and he wasn't going to let it happen any longer. He stabbed the tentacle, casuing it to let go and Marth to plummet to the floor. As soon as he hit solid earth, he charged towards the recovering Zephiel and pressed his blade against his neck. "Sorede oshimai! Watashi wa anata to issho ni sore o motte ita! Ima shinu!" Marth swung at Zephiel's chest, striking his heart and instantly killing him. Becuase of its creator's death, the tentacle let go of Roy, who was caught in Ike's arms before he could hit the floor. When Ike put him down, Roy instantly returned by hugging him, much to the mercenary's suprise. "You scared me you idiot," he laughed as he let go of Ike. "Don't do it again."

"Alright...Your Highness." Ike laughed, along with Roy before they both hrard a gasp and saw Link catch Marth in his arms.

"Marusu!" Roy cried as he and Ike ran up to him, unaware of his best friend's physical status.

* * *

 **What? Two chapters in one day? It's a pre-Christmas miracle. But yeah, this is the second to lsst chapter of this story, and I'm happy that it's coming to a close. Wait until my next update to find out what happens. See you guys l8tr!**


	8. Going Home

**Hey guys!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (besides the story)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Going Home

"Pit! What happened?!" Roy asked as he ran up to the angel and Hylian, Ike following close behind.

"I don't know. He was standing fine just a moment ago, then by the time I look again he's fainted in Link's arms."

"He probably fainted from all this darkness arouns him...plus the fact he probably used up all his strength defeating Zephiel. We just need to get him out of here, then he needs rest." Ike commented before taking the young prince out of Link's arms before walking ahead. The walk was long and silent, something on everyone's mind, though Roy was the first to speak it. "Hey Ike," he started, snapping thr mercenary out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"...I just wanted to say that I was worried about you...and I know Marth would say the same."

"Where'd this come from?"

"It's just that I was thinking about how long you've been here without any of us with no way of escape and...it just made me worried. And I'm just gald that you're safe."

"Thanks Roy...That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it does...Hey Ike, there's something I need to ask you about."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well...there was a reason that Marth and I decided to get you out. Besides the fact that we missed you!" he added quickly as Ike nodded. "So...Phearae has gotten involved in a war that we might not be able to get out of alive and...we, well my father and I, would like your help." Ike stopped and stared at Roy. "And I'm not say we got you out just to use-"

"No, I understand that part. And I'll gladly accept."

"Then what's the problem?" He looked ahead and noticed that Pit and Link hsd stopped not far ahead. "Hey guys what's up?" Link motioned ahead, and that's where Roy's eyes went. He went pale at the sight before him, and his breath hitched in throat. Ahead of them, standing right at the exit was an army, though Roy couldn't tell who.

"Gods above...Well this is great." Roy growled as he trudged forward.

"Wait Roy!" Pit called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to confront them. If they're here for anybody, they're here for me."

"Roy! You're being reckless." Ike called, the unconscious Marth still in his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this."

* * *

Roy walked up right before thr exit, his sword drawn. "Dare ga soko ni iku?! (Who goes there?!)"

"Watashitachiha Ferre no kōshaku o sagashiteimasu. (We're looking for the Duke of Pherae.)" Roy paused for a minute. _I'm not surprised that they're looking for me but...that voice._

"Sore ga watashidarou. (That would be me.)" Roy's hands were shaking, despite the fact that he was trying to keep a brave face.

"Roi!" Roy took another step forward.

"Dono yō ni watashi o shitte imasu ka-Matte...Otōsan? (How do you know who I-Wait...Father?)" Roy only heard a grunt from the other side, but he knew who it was. "Father!" Roy ran out and leapt into his father's arms. "Father..."

"Roy. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Father." He then turned to see the rest of his party coming out of thr Realm of thr Dark, and Roy smiled. "Father...This is Ike. My friend I was saying who could help us. Ike...this is my father, Eliwood." Eliwood smiled and nodded before realizing who was in Ike's arms. He leaned closer to Roy and whispered, " _Is that Prince Marth?_ "

" _Yes...why?"_

 _"King Cornelius is behind our troops."_ Roy gasped before looking at Ike, his eyes wide in fear.

 _"What do we do?"_ Eliwood started to reply before he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Eliwood! Are the children out yet?"

"Um...Of course Cornelius. But they need a moment to recuperate-"

"I'd like to see my son, please." Roy, Eliwood, and Ike froze when they heard this, but Roy was the first one to step up.

"Um...Your Highness...Ōji Marusu... Muishikidesu. (Prince Marth is...unconscious.)"

"Nani? Dōshite sō natta!? (What? How did this happen!?)" Roy stood speechless for a second, his eyes begging his father for help, but nothing came.

"Well...he practically saved my life. And that's why he's like this." He heard King Cornelius growl as he heard footsteps, and his eyes went downward. He felt King Cornelius breath on his neck as he slowly looked up. "I'm sorry Your Highness. But I assure you he's fine." Cornelius went silent before nodding and directing his attention to Ike.

"Who are you?" Ike shifted uncomfortably, Marth still in his arms.

"Ike, sir. And I come from Crimea." There was silence afterwards before Cornelius walked up to him, grabbed his son, and then walked away. Ike stold there in silence before he looked at Roy, who only shrugged.

"We're heading out," King Cornelius said from far away, and that was it. Eliwood sighed before guding Roy to his own horse, then gestured Ike to follow his son. Once situated, Roy looked back at Pit and Link, who hadn't moved. He then slowly got off his horse and walked towards them.

"Are you guys not coming?" Link shook his head before Pit responded.

"I have to go back and see Lady Palutena-"

"And I have to get back home." They both replied before Roy sighed. "I can ride back with you though." Link finished as Roy mustered a small smile.

"Thanks." He then turned his attention to Pit. "Thank you for everything Pit. I'm going to miss you."

"I will too." After that, a beam of light came frok the ceiling not far from Pit. "That's Lady Palutena. Bye guys!" Link only waved in reply and Roy smiled before getting a call from his father.

"It's time to go Roy!"

"Coming Father!" The young duke then turned his attention to Link. "Do you have a horse?" Link nodded before pulling out his Ocarina and playing a series of melodies. Maybe two minutes later, a brown horse appeared in the entrance as Link and Roy walked up. "Is she yours?"

"Yeah." Link simply replied before mounting his horse. "I'm off. I'll see you soon."

"Byr Link!" He called as Link passed everyone else and rode off. Roy was in a daze as he watched Link before he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father, a sad smile on his face. Roy started to open his mouth, but Eliwood interrupted him. "I know Roy. Now c'mon, let's go home."

* * *

Marth woke up to the sound of three muffled voices in the hallway. He tried to sit up, but a shockwave of pain resulted in a massive hesdache when he tried. He then felt a hand support his back, causing him to meet a pair of cobalt eyes. "Aiku...where are-"

"We're in your palace. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. Where's Father?" Ike simply nodded towards the door before standing up and walking towards it. All Marth heard was, "Your Majesties," before the door opened farther, revealing Roy, Ellwood, and Cornelius.

"Marusu..." Roy whispered softly as he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Eliwood asked as Marth simply nodded in response before looking at his father, who showed no emotion.

"Father-"

"Say your goodbyes now Marth. They're leaving soon."

"What?" Marth simply asked as both Ike and Roy averted their eyes. "When were you going to tell me?!"

"We're sorry Marusu, but I didn't know we were leaving until a couple of minutes ago."

"...Well we wouldn't want to end ln a sad note so..." Ike started as he opened his arms, awaiting the prince's arrival. Marth gladly accepted and ran into Ike's arms. "We'll be fine Marth. Don't worry about us."

"...Yeah." Marth simply replied as he burried his face in Ike's shirt. Roy soon joined in the group hug, trying to hold back his own tears.

"As soon as the war is over, we'll come back Marusu. And I'll write you everyday. Me and Ike! It'll feel like we were never apart!" Marth laughed as he let go of Ike and hugged Roy.

"Thank you Roi-kun. Now, you'd best be on your way."

"Bye Marth." Ike called out and waved as he walked behind Roy, who flashed him his signature smile. This pulled Marth's heartstrings a bit too hard, and he ran to his room, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Roy looked back with a sigh as he felt a hand pat his shoulder. "You're going to miss him, aren't you?" The cardinal haired duke looked up to see Ike, smiling at him gently.

"I just don't see him that often and...I know he's scared thinking about me going into my second war."

"That just means that he cares. And you'll do fine Roy. You have an army of people who would risk themselves to protect you."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little scared myself."

"Don't be," Ike smiled as he wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulders. "Your father will be fighting at your side and so will I. You're not alone."

"Yeah...Thanks for the pep talk."

Roy and Ike mounted their horses in silence as Roy was ready to give the signal for his father to move out. They started to slowly advance before Roy heard a sound moving faster than the the trio. Roy suddenky stopped, unbeknownst to his fathet and Ike, and looked back, sword drawn.

"Matte! Anata wa watashi nashi de saru koto wa dekimasen! (Wait! You can't leave without me!)" The voice cried as Roy sheathed his sword.

"Halt," he called to Eliwood and Ike as they both turned and looked at Roy, confused.

"What's the matter Roy?" Eliwood asked as he turned to his father and smiled.

"Nothing's the matter Dad...we just left someone behind."

"Left some behind..." Ike started before he looked outward and smirked. "Why am I not surprised? Hurry up Marth! We don't have all day to wait for you!" The snap of the reins on Marth's horse sounded throughout the open field as Marth sped up, catching the group in no time.

"Marth...You actually followed us?" Roy asked, somewhat astonished.

"Like I'd let my best friends fight a war without me. Plus," he started brfore looking at Eliwood. "I promised that I wohkd help you guys...and I will."

"Thank you Marth," Eliwood smiled before turning his back to the trio of teens. "Now, we musn't keep everyone else waiting."

"In other words," Roy started, his smile on his face almost comical. "Onward to the freedom of Pherae!"

* * *

 **I am now done with this and I can actually finish my TOZ fanfiction (and hopefully updatee my SSB x Reader as well). I hope you guys enjoyed thiz story.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
